ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Levin (Earth 55)
Kevin Ethan Levin is a human/Osmosian from the planet Earth in Kenn 10 Franchise. He is the Earth 666-Dimension 63 counter-part to Kevin Levin Appearance Kevin Levin holds his AF/UA appearance though by this point has danwed the same leather clothress as his Kevin 11.000 counterpart even without realizing it. However he does at times switch between that outfit and the one from first season of Alien Force. Personality Kevin has a personality much like that of his mainstream counter-part though with a few differences, or rather maturities added on. He is still the sarcastic, funny teen who loves to work on his car and lovse his girfriendd. That love for Gwen has grown significantly over the past few months. Powers and Abilities Though Kevin is only half Osmosian, like those of full blood he posessess the ability to absorb matter and energy into his being, intigrating it with his body for various uses. -See Kevin Levin for more details Weaknesses Kevin is unable to absorb large quantities of energies/life energy without it having consequences either long lasting or temporary on his psyche. -See Kevin Levin for details. Biography Kevin's life went much the same way as his Ben 10 counter-part, though unlike that Kevin, this one had a younger twin brother named Devin after their father. The boys lived happily with their mother and father for the first four years of their lives; until the day the great Plumber Devin Levin Sr. Was killed, murdered during a mission by a criminal named Ragnarok, leaving the two boys fatherless and their mother a widow. It wasn't long before Mrs. Levin was married again, only a few years and by the time Kevin and Devin were six years old they had a new stepfather; a man named Harvey Hackett. Hackett tried to be a father to both boys though neither would accept this man, he wasn't their dad and he never would be. This only lasted for a little while before Kevin began to play with his powers. During one incident of the little boy messing around their house caught on fire and burnt to the ground, almost taking the younger of the twins with it as he'd been hanging around the kitchen at the time playing with his own powers….and the toaster. Harvey feared both his stepsons for their powers and made little to no effort to hide his feelings toward it from either child, though more fear was cast toward Kevin then his younger brother; the older boy having more control and desire to use his powers at the time. Both boys mistook Harvey's showing of emotions toward them as hatred, believing their mother shared the same hate[ that Harvey had made her hate her sons for who and what they were; for what they could do. It was these thoughts that lead Kevin to run away, his brother as always following just behind him. The rest of Kevin's life went largely like that of the mainstream Kevin Levin's own though a little brother in his footsteps for a time. However before Kevin was to meat Ben Tennyson, he and his younger brother would split up, intentions to see each other again some day once they'd become…whatever they would become; though this reunion has yet to happen. The rest of Kevin's life went just as his counter-part's did: See Kevin Levin for details. Relationships Family *Devin LevinSr. (Father) *Mrs. Levin (Mother) *Harvey Hackett (Stepfather) *Devin Levin Jr(D.J) (Twin Brother) Friends *Ben Tennyson, *Gwen Tennyson (Girlfriend), *Max Tennyson *Kennedy Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Argit (Sometimes) *Jimmy Jones (Eh…bit iffy on that one) Enemies *Charmcaster(Frenemy), *Vilgax, *Psyphon *Aggregor Appearances * Rise Of A Hero (Part 2)-Mentioned * *Etc. Trivia * Kevin loves his car much like that of the mainstream. * Unlike the mainstream Kevin, this one has a twin brother * He's totes still dating Gwen * He will appear allot in Kenn 10 Omnistorm. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes